Todo por amor
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Mikasa era capaz de cualquier cosa para ver feliz a Eren y hacerlo feliz. Incluso amarrarle a cierto gruñón soldado a la cama de éste. El amor todo, todo lo puede. ErenxRivaille.


Este fic era un pequeño Lemon, pero al final desistí de hacerlo... si quieren que lo ponga me avisan de todas formas, en cuando a "Mentiras en línea" y "Mi indeseada mascota", las dos ya están escritas, sólo mefalta echarle una vista a la ortografía, así que queda a su elección cual actualizo mañana y cual el sábado, por ahora les dejo leer :3

**Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Mikasa como una sensual y drástica casamentera. Malas palabras y menciones de sexo.

Por amor, todo lo hacía por amor.

Mikasa amaba a Eren, de cualquier forma y en cualquier lugar. Ese muchacho castaño era importante para ella, quizás no podrían llegar a ser una pareja por los rasgos de familia que han forjado por los años, para Mikasa eso está bien. Todo está bien mientras él sea feliz y esté a salvo.

Feliz... feliz, tenía que hacer a Eren feliz, por eso lo hizo... nada en contra del -enano amargado- Levi. Nada en contra de él, pero la verdad es que si se vio bastante tentada a reír como maniática por la escena que tenía delante suyo.

–¿Qu-Qué demonios hiciste Ackerman?–

–Nada grave... no hice nada...–susurró con una sonrisa malvada.

El cabo temblaba en la cama amarrado por los arnés al respaldo del lecho, Mikasa era talentosa evidentemente, pero no amarró a ese fiero guerrero sólo con su destreza en combate.

Quizás, sólo quizás le echó algo extraño al té que solía tomar religiosamente el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad -y posiblemente de los más enanos-. Quizás, sólo quizás le echó más de lo que debería, suficiente para calmar a un animal salvaje.

Y quizás sólo quizás luego le dio algo de estimulante afrodisíaco fuerte y lo amarró convenientemente en la cama de Yeager con la camisa abierta.

Oh el amor, el bello amor.

–¡Suéltame hi-hija de perra! ¡tú sucia cerda!–

La asiática le miró de manera afilada. ¿Cómo Eren se había enamorado de ese sujeto tan bien hablado y adorable? irónicamente hablando claro, bueno, el amor es extraño y literalmente ciego de esos que se golpean contra los árboles en las calles... y aún así, el amor lo puede hacer todo.

Mikasa lo sabe. Sabe que aunque Yeager no lo diga se muere por dejar paralítico a su capitán después de una noche de pasión que incluya detergentes y jabones obscenos como estimulante.

Mikasa estaba satisfecha con su obra, hasta había dejado la pieza románticamente con olor a menta. Definitivamente era una casamentera de las mejores, debería iniciar una pequeña tienda así con publicidad pegajosa para unir parejas por el poder de la violación. Algo como:

"Si a tu pareja quieres violar, a Mikasa debes llamar".

Oh sí, su trabajo de seguro sería muy rentable. Sonrió imaginando la linda cara de alegría al ver semejante escena allí que tendría Eren. De seguro estaría muy contento. O sea, la escena era una delicia.

Rivaille jadeando sobre la cama mientras tiembla en espasmos por la droga, duro, cerrando las piernas por el calor que le embriagaba, con un pequeño rastro de saliva en su boca y las mejillas más rojas que podría tener en su vida, era un plato más que suculento para devorar. Miró al muchacho... se acercó hasta él mientras con pocas fuerzas el azabache la despellejaba viva en su mente.

Tragó grueso cuando le bajó parte del pantalón.

–Tú mierd-mierda no funcionará b-bastarda, Eren no m-me toc-tocaría...–la certeza de sus palabras tambaleaba, joder. Se sentía tan excitado que hasta deliraba sentir al menor entrando descaradamente dentro suyo.

Maldita sea. Esto no podía estar pasando. Puta droga, putos todos. Pero no negaría que el olor a menta era un lindo detalle.

La chica sonrió de manera ladina y atrevida.–Quizás no has conocido otra parte de Eren, no te deseo lo mejor... pero de seguro lo vas a gozar...–

Se retiró de la pieza en silencio dejando al capitán removiéndose para tratar de soltarse. Hubiera pedido ayuda.. si la escena no fuera tan jodidamente bochornosa, si alguien se entera que está amarrado de esa forma de seguro piensan que es fetichista y le gusta que le den con un látigo y usar cadenas.

Oh dios. En estos momentos realmente deseaba que se lo comiera un titán, no aguantaba la humedad y el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna. Se arqueó en jadeos suaves y acallados cuando sintió otro espasmo de los orgasmos falsos y tortuosos que producía esa puta droga.

Y Eren entró a la pieza. Los ojos grandes y verdes le miraron abiertos de par en par, luego, las mejillas se sonrojaban de manera notoria. Rivaille lo sabía.

_"El muchacho no le haría nada. Seguro que no"._

–Sá-Sácame de aquí moco-mocoso...–

Eren tragó grueso y fue hasta la puerta cerrando la puerta mientras sus ojos miraban con lujuria a su superior.

_"De seguro ahora lo soltaría en privado"._

El menor se relamió los labios y una sonrisa surcó su rostro yendo a caer en la cama, trepando sobre el cuerpo blanco y formado de Rivaille.

_"De seguro estaba buscando como desamarrarlo"._

–Capitán... Rivaille...este es un lindo... realmente muy lindo detalle... no sabía que se sentía igual que yo...–

_"Sí. Sólo faltaba un poco para que lo desamarraran"._

–¿Er-en? ¿qu-ué haces?–

El menor dio una sonrisa.

_"De seguro... seguiría virgen del ano"._

–¡¿Eren?!–

_"De seguro así sería". _

–¡EREN!–gritó con los ojos abiertos al ver una sucia mano en su entrepierna.

Mikasa sonrió por los sonidos que siguieron después de una cantidad aberrante de insultos más. El amor lo puede todo. Y ojalá pueda tanto que después de esa noche a Eren no lo vayan a crucificar al día siguiente desde las bolas. Bueno, siempre se tiene la fe.

Ya que el amor todo lo puede.

**N.A: **Mikasa Dios mío, inspirado en una tira donde Mikasa ayuda a Eren con Levi-Love dándole un afrodisiaco a este... ella sí sabe como se manejan las relaciones, yo pediré ya sus servicios de casamentera. Espero que les haya gustado :333


End file.
